Wampir i Łowczyni
by AvaHoshiAyava
Summary: Łowczyni Aleisha, straciła dawno temu swoich rodziców i siostrę. Nigdy o tym nie zapomniała, jak i o sprawcy, Vastii. Pragnąc zemsty, poszukuje go już od kilku lat i gdy ma okazję otrzymać informację jego pobycie, wyrusza z towarzyszami by ją zdobyć. Wpada jednak w pułapkę Lyona. Będąc w niewoli, poznaje go jednak bliżej, jednak wszystko się szybko komplikuje, gdy okrywa prawdę...


\- I jak są tam? - zapytałam.

\- Są i nie spodziewają się nas, mądrości me... - odpowiedział mi Kaiba.

\- To dobrze. Atakujemy - odparłam. Wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę obozu, aby się przygotować.

\- Co? - spytał Kaiba, łapiąc mnie za ramię. - Nie czekamy na Dragneela i jego drużynę, mądrości me? Czemu nie zaczekamy na twojego brata?

\- Oni przybędą za pięć dni, góra za tydzień, a ja tyle nie mogę czekać. Musimy zaatakować teraz, działając z zaskoczenia - wyjaśniłam mu, strącając jego rękę z ramienia. - Poza tym możecie robić jak uważacie. To wasza decyzja. Ja i tak zaatakuję, bo muszę go dorwać żywego. Tylko on wie gdzie jest Vastia - odparłam i odeszłam. Minęło już jedenaście lat. Jedenaście lat od wydarzeń pamiętnej nocy, w której zginęli moi rodzice. Dziś miałam szansę zdobyć prawdziwą informację na temat pobytu Vastii i zemścić się za to co zrobił mi oraz rodzeństwu.

Czekałam na sygnał. Kaiba i dziewczyny mieli odwrócić uwagę straży, tak abym mogła niepostrzeżenie wejść do posiadłości Lyona. W końcu zaczęło się. Usłyszałam odgłosy walki. Cicho przemknęłam przez dziedziniec wzdłuż muru i po chwili dotarłam do zamku. Zaraz też wspięłam się nieco po murze i weszłam do środka posiadłości przez okno. Gdy tylko rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, ruszyłam przed siebie. Biegłam korytarzem, co rusz rozglądając się za czyhającymi gdzieś w ciemności wampirami. Z zewnątrz słychać było walkę. Oby tylko nic nie stało się moim towarzyszom, no ale to przecież byli zawodowcy. Minimalnie, ale to minimalnie jestem od nich lepsza, więc na pewno dadzą sobie radę. Muszą tylko przez określony czas zająć ludzi Lyona, a później się wycofać. Jeśli nie dałabym rady i nie wróciła, to powinni zaczekać na posiłki i dopiero przyjść by zdobyć informację oraz pomścić ęciłam korytarzem w prawo i drogę zagrodziła mi różowowłosa wampirzyca.

\- Mmm... - zamruczała i oblizała usta. - Wyczuwam tutaj pyszną krew - dodała i ruszyła na mnie. Zwinnym ruchem wyciągnęłam srebrne ostrza i rzuciłam nimi w nią, trafiając w cel. Syknęła z bólu, gdy ostrza wbiły się w jej ciało. Nie wiele myśląc, uderzyłam ją nogą z pół obrotu i rzuciłam kolejne ostrza. Wampirzyca uderzyła przeciwległą ścianę, a ostrza przygwoździły ją do niej. Syczała i szarpała się, próbując uwolnić. Nie dziwiłam jej się. Srebro działało na nią jak rozżarzone do czerwoności żelazo.

\- Gdzie on jest ? - spytałam podchodząc do niej.

\- Lyon-sama ci nie wybaczy - syknęła wkurzona.

\- Doprawdy ? - spytałam kpiącym tonem. - Nie zdziw się, jak będzie inaczej - wyciągnęłam z pokrowca na plecach, zrobiony z osikowego drewna, zaostrzony szpikulec. - Ah, nie dożyjesz tej chwili. Giń! - oznajmiłam, wbijając w szpikulec w jej serce. Kaszlnęła plując krwią, gdy broń przebiła jej ciało. Wyciągnęłam ją i odsunęłam się od niej. Zaczęła drżeć i po chwili zniknęła w płomieniach. Cóż, jedna mniej. Został tylko szary pył na posadzce i trochę krwi na mojej dłoni i ubraniu. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, ruszyłam dalej, już bardziej uważając. Chwila, gdzie miała być ta sala ? Próbowałam przypomnieć sobie plan budynku. Najpierw korytarzem w prawo, potem w lewo, teraz znów w lewo i w prawo. Ruszyłam w obranym kierunku i tak, znalazłam swój cel. Otworzyłam drzwi i znalazłam się w sali.

\- Spodziewałem się ciebie - usłyszałam czyjś głos. Rozejrzałam się i dostrzegłam męską postać stojącą plecami do mnie przy oknie. Odwrócił się w moją stronę. W świetle księżyca zobaczyłam jego twarz. Miał białe włosy, czarne oczy, łagodne rysy twarzy i bladą cerę. Nagle jakby zamarłam. W świetle księżyca wydał mi się taki piękny, nieskalany, idealny... Szybko jednak otrząsnęłam się, wiedząc, że to tylko uroki bycia wampirem.

\- Gdzie jest Vastia, Lyon? - spytałam od razu i wyciągając srebrne ostrza i szykując się do walki z nim.

\- Nie wiem - prychnął wzruszając ramionami. - A nawet jeślibym wiedział, to wątpię czy bym ci to ujawnił, Łowczyni.

\- Zmuszę cię do mówienia! - oznajmiłam twardym tonem, na co ten tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien - stwierdził. Zamachnęłam się chcą rzucić w niego ostrzami. - Bo widzisz nie jestem tu sam - dodał, a ja poczułam silne uderzenie w kark, które zwaliło mnie z nóg. Upadłam z głośnym hukiem na podłogę.

\- J-jak... - wyszeptałam czując, że powoli zaczynam tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością - Przecież... Tu nikogo nie było... - dodałam słabym głosem. Ktoś pochylił się nade mną i złapał mnie za włosy unosząc za nie do góry. Syknęłam cicho.

\- Nawet niczego sobie - mruknął kolejny mężczyzna, przyglądając mi się. Obraz zaczynał mi się rozmazywać, ale zdołałam uchwycić twarz wampira, który mnie znokautował. Miał czarne włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy oraz podobną jasną cerę co Lyon. - I ona chciała cię zabić ? - zwrócił się do Lyona. Jak ja mogłam popełnić taki błąd ? Czemu nie pomyślałam o tym, że ktoś może być za moimi plecami. Czemu w ogóle nie upewniłam się dwa razy, czy kogoś nie ma w sali ? Czy byłam aż tak zaślepiona myślą o zemście, że zignorowałam podstawowe zasady Łowcy? Wampir puścił moje włosy, a ja po raz drugi zderzyłam się z posadzką. Jęknęłam i poczułam jak moje powieki stają się ciężkie i ogarnia mnie ciemność.

\- Naprawdę Ci łowcy są coraz to głupsi - zaśmiał się czarnowłosy. - Co z nią zrobić Lyon? - zwrócił się do białowłosego Wampira. - Za pewne to ona przewodzi tym całym Neteriom, czy jak oni się tam zwą... Ty co nas przed chwilą napadli. Jeśli ją przegłodzimy, użyjemy pewnych środków, to możliwe, że uda nam się wyciągnąć z niej parę cennych informacji. Co o tym myślisz? - spytał go. - Poza tym ci łowcy zabili Stinga, a ona Sherry - poinformował go. Lyon spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zabierz ją do lochu i pilnuj, żeby nikt nie dostał się do niej, Gray - odparł. - Później zobaczymy co z nią zrobić, Fullbuster - dodał.

\- To mi się podoba, Vastia - Gray uśmiechnął się, ukazując przy tym kły. Zarzucił sobie dziewczynę na ramię i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Lyon odwrócił się i wyjrzał przez okno. Spojrzał na księżyc.

\- Tak, zobaczymy - mruknął do siebie.

Potykałam się o kamienie, uciekałam przed czymś, a raczej kimś. Za mną biegli moi rodzice i rodzeństwo.

\- Szybciej, szybciej! Doganiają nas! - wołał ojciec. Skręciliśmy w uliczkę, która okazała się ślepym zaułkiem. Nie mogliśmy zawrócić, nie było już czasu. Ojciec wyciągnął broń. - Ukryjcie się. Ja ich zatrzymam do tego czasu - odparł i wyszedł na przeciw wrogowi. Tak strasznie się bałam, przez co trzęsłam się ze strachu. Brat przytulił mnie do siebie i próbował uspokoić. Matka rozejrzała się i zaraz szybko podeszła do znajdującej się w rogu studzienki. Po chwili otworzyła ją i zajrzała do środka.

\- Szybko, wchodźcie - nakazała. Pierwsza z pomocą mamy ruszyła siostra i zaraz zaczęła schodzić drabinką w dół. Następnie mój brat, a ja miałam zejść zaraz za nim, gdy zewsząd rozległ się okrzyk bólu. Sama pisnęła przerażona. Matka jedynie ponagliła nas. Kazała mi schodzić i o nic się nie martwić, a rodzeństwu kazała mnie pilnować. Sama zaś wyciągnęła broń i ruszyła na pomoc tacie, byleby tylko dać nam czas na ucieczkę. Schodziłam po drabince i byłam chyba w połowie drogi, ale coś podkusiło mnie bym wróciła na górę. Powoli wyjrzałam ze studzienki, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Widziałam swoją matkę, czekającą na wroga i gotową do walki. Po chwili zza rogu wyszli dwaj mężczyźni, a ich oczy iskrzyły się czerwienią. Dwa Wampiry, jeden o włosach białych jak śnieg, drugi o czarnych jak węgiel, jednakże w blasku latarni jakby mieniły się granatem. Matka ruszyła do walki z nimi. W duchu mocno wierzyłam w to, że ich pokona, chociaż powinnam była wiedzieć, że nie ma szans z nimi dwoma. - Zabiję cię Vastia - mruknęła do białowłosego Wampira i zamachnęła się srebrnym nożem, wyprowadzając cios. - I ciebie też Fullbuster -zwróciła się do drugiego, również i w jego stronę przypuszczając atak.

\- Nie mów hop, zanim nie przeskoczysz - odparł czarnowłosy. Obaj zwinnie uniknęli ciosów i zaraz jednocześnie rzucili się na mamę, a ja w tym czasie wydałam głuchy okrzyk przerażenia. Głos uwiązł mi w gardle, a łzy popłynęły z oczu, gdy czarnowłosy Wampir unieszkodliwił matkę, białowłosy wbił swoje kły w jej szyję. Po chwili odrzucili jej bezwładne ciało na bok. Vastia wytarł dłonią umazane krwią usta. - Szukamy tych dzieciaków ? - spytał Fullbuster.

\- Nie. Mam to, po co tu przyszliśmy. Wracamy - oznajmił. Tamten tylko skinął głową i odwrócił się, po czym odszedł. Vastia też poszedł w jego ślady, lecz za nim zniknął za rogiem, odwrócił się i spojrzał w moim kierunku. Nie wiedziałam czy wie, że tu jestem, czy nie. Ujrzałam te jego czerwone oczy, które będą mnie prześladować do końca mojego życia. Wrzasnęłam i puściłam się drabinki. Czułam jak spadałam, lecz nie miałam jak się ratować. Na szczęście przed rozbiciem o posadzkę, uratował mnie brat, który w ostatniej chwili mnie złapał. Wtuliłam się w jego pierś szlochając, a on przytulił mnie i próbował uspokoić.

Obudziłam się zlana potem. Czułam łzy, które spływały mi po policzkach. Dopiero po chwili uspokoiłam się na tyle, by sprawdzić gdzie jestem. Byłam w jakimś zimnym i ciemnym pomieszczeniu, zapewne lochu. Na nadgarstkach miałam kajdany, które połączone były łańcuchem, przykutym do ściany. Leżałam skulona na pryczy. Byłam słaba i roztrzęsiona. Jak mogłam tak dać się podejść ? Jak mogłam nie sprawdzić, czy jest tam ktoś jeszcze ? Nie, nie mogę tak tego zostawić. Nie mogę poddać się. Muszę wyjść stąd. Uwolnić się jakoś. Muszę przetrwać i pokonać ich, by odnaleźć Vastię. Wiem, że Lyon wie gdzie on jest. Wyciągnę informacje od tego Wampira za wszelką cenę. Lyon na pewno go kryje. A może to ktoś bliski dla niego, albo jest jego sługą. Tym lepiej będzie zdobyć te informacje. Zemszczę się! Zabiję Vastia'ę. Zemszczę się za śmierć rodziców i siostry! Tak... Zemsta będzie słodka...

Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzałam po pomieszczeniu. Moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do ciemności. Byłam w jakimś lochu. Po prawej stronie na ścianie u góry była mała krata przez którą wpadało nikłe światło księżyca. Po lewej znajdowały się żelazne drzwi. Hmm... Bez klucza nie ucieknę. Po za tym muszę pozbyć się tych kajdan i łańcuchó łyszałam zgrzyt zamka i ktoś otworzył drzwi. To on! Ten co mnie znokautował. Ale nie tylko. Przyjrzałam mu się dokładnie. Dostrzegłam czarne włosy mieniące się granatem. Gdzieś już takie widziałam, poza tym ta twarz. Teraz sobie przypominam. On też był tamtej nocy razem z Vastia'ą! On też odpowiadał za śmierć moich najbliższych. Tylko te oczy, ale to wampir, mógł zmienić ich kolor, gdy pił krew.

\- Masz - położył koło mnie kawałek chleba i kubek wody. Prychnęłam tylko i spojrzałam na niego zabójczym wzrokiem.

\- Nie chce nic od ciebie, morderco - odwróciłam głowę w bok.

\- A ty kim jesteś, jak nie morderczynią ? - spytał. Spojrzałam na niego.

\- Ja chronię ludzi przed takimi jak wy, demony. Zabierz to, nie tknę nic co miałeś w łapach, potworze - burknęłam.

\- Zjesz to, bo ci tak karzę - odparł i zbliżył się do mnie. Fuknęłam i odwróciłam głowę. Poczułam jak łapie mnie za szczękę i odwraca moją twarz w jego stronę.

\- Chyba nie chcesz tu zdechnąć z głodu, co nie ? - spytał patrząc mi w oczy tym swoim głodnym spojrzeniem. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, co mu sie spodobało, ale nie. Nie dam się. Nie przestraszy mnie. Nie wiele myśląc, splunęłam mu w twarz i to była chyba najgłupsza rzecz jaką zrobiłam, a o czym pomyślałam po fakcie. Odskoczył ode mnie i wytarł twarz rękawem swojej koszuli. - Ah, czyli tak chcesz się bawić ? Tak, więc się zabawimy - oznajmił i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy mnie. Poczułam jak lecę i uderzam plecami o ścianę, a on trzymając mnie ręką za szyję, przyciskał do niej. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki i szaleńczy uśmiech. Zacisnęłam zęby, żeby tylko nie wrzasnąć. Nie, nie pokażę mu, że się boję. Nie pozwolę, żeby miał tą chorą satysfakcję z patrzenia na mój ból i strach. - Mniam - oblizał wargi. - Wiesz jak słodko pachniesz ? - spytał. Przejechał palce po moim policzku i szyi wywołując nieprzyjemnie dreszcze, co jeszcze bardziej go nakręciło. Patrzyłam w jego oczy i czułam, że zaraz nie wytrzymam w moim postanowieniu i poddam się, błagając o przebaczenie i wolność. Ponownie przejechał palcem po mojej szyi, przy tym rozcinając skórę paznokciem. Poczułam lekkie pieczenie i to jak krew zaczęła spływać cienką strużką w dół po skórze. Uśmiechnął się i zbliżył twarz do mojej szyi. Językiem przejechał wzdłuż rany zlizując krew, a mnie ponownie przeszedł dreszcz z coraz większego strachu. Odchylił się i znów spojrzał mi w oczy oblizując językiem usta. Jego oczy zmieniły barwę z ciemno-niebieskiej na krwisto czerwoną. Uśmiechnął się ukazując kły. - Twoja krew też jest słodka... - wyszeptał, a ja nie wytrzymałam i wyraźnie zadrżałam, na co on zaśmiał się i ponownie zbliżył usta do mojej szyi. Czyli tak mam zginąć? Skończę jako pożywienie dla tego potwora. Zamknęłam oczy czekając na to, aż wbije swoje kły w moją szyję. To mój koniec, prawda ? Zakończę swój żywot tutaj, w tej celi, nie dopełniając swojej zemsty.

\- Gray! - usłyszałam czyjś donośny głos. Ktoś wpadł do pomieszczenia wywarzając przy tym drzwi. Nagle czarnowłosy został gwałtownie oderwany ode mnie i rzucony na przeciwległą ścianę, a ja upadłam na kolana. Powoli podniosłam głowę. Przede mną zobaczyłam Lyona. Stał odwrócony plecami w moją stronę, a Gray leżał w gruzach, pozostałościach po tej ścianie. Teraz co ? Mam zawdzięczać życie jemu? Mam mieć dług wobec Lyona? - Mówiłem, żebyś się hamował! Miałeś jej nawet nie tknąć palcem! - wrzasnął na niego. - Jest nam potrzebna!

\- Nie moja wina - jęknął Gray, podnosząc się. - Jej krew mnie przyciąga... - wygrzebał się już z tego gruzu. - Nie czujesz tego, Lyon? -spytał patrząc na niego.

\- Ja się przynajmniej hamuję, nie to co ty - odparł mu. Wiadomo, uratował mnie tylko dla tego, bo jestem im potrzebna. Przecież na nic więcej nie mogę liczyć. Jestem tylko marnym więźniem.

Później zostałam przeniesiona już gdzieś indziej, jednak różnica była taka, że nie byłam skuta. Od tamtego incydentu, Gray już ani razu mnie nie odwiedził, za to Lyon był prawie co kilka godzin, jak nie częściej. Ciągle zadawał mi pytania, to o napaść, to o towarzyszy. Chyba sądził, że będąc wdzięczną za uratowanie życia wszystko mu powiem, nie doczekanie jego! Milczałam, odzywając się tylko jeśli było to wymagane. Próbował mnie też namówić do jedzenia, ale wstrzymywałam się. Chociaż burczało mi w brzuchu, nie dawałam tego po sobie poznać. Głodowałam, myśląc o tym, że to mi jakoś pomoże, że albo czeka mnie wybawienie w postaci śmierci głodowej, albo w postaci ratunku ze strony towarzyszy. jednakże moje plany na nic się zdały, bo wytrzymałam chyba ze trzy dni. Straciłam już rachubę czasu i zwyczajnie już nie miałam sił. Gdy przyszedł do mnie tego dnia, zwyczajnie rzuciłam się na jedzenie jak szaleniec.

\- Wolniej. Nie tak szybko - powstrzymywał mnie. - Twój żołądek nie wytrzyma, jeśli będziesz tak wszystko zachłannie połykać - mimowolnie posłuchałam się. Gdy już zjadłam, położyłam się z powrotem na pryczy plecami do niego. Byłam zła na siebie, że tak mu uległam. - Czemu tak szukasz tego Vastia'i ? - spytał już któryś raz w ciągu tych kilku dni. Nie odezwałam się. Znów milczałam, a on czekał jak zawsze. W końcu westchnął ciężko i wyszedł, ale wiedziałam, że wróci. To już było rutyną, jednakże czułam, że coś się zmieniło. Zmieniło się w momencie, gdy przerwałam moją głodówkę. Tak jak myślałam, wrócił po jakimś czasie. Ponownie stanął przy ścianie obok mojej pryczy i znów zadał to samo pytanie.

\- Czemu tak szukasz tego Vastia'i ? - znów to usłyszałam i nie wiem czemu, ale miałam dość już tej całej szopki i tego przesłuchiwania.

\- Czemu cię to tak obchodzi ? - burknęłam. - Mówiłam to kilka razy i jeszcze raz powtórzę. Nie myśl sobie, że wydam ci towarzyszy, moich przyjaciół. - oznajmiłam.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś mi ich wydała - stwierdził, na co zmarszczyłam brwi. O co mu teraz chodziło ? Poczułam jak prycza lekko ugina się pod jego ciężarem, gdy usiadł obok mnie. - Przyznam, że wcześniej chciałem tego, ale teraz to co innego. Teraz chcę tylko wiedzieć czemu szukasz tej osoby - wyjaśnił. Przewróciłam się na drugi bok i spojrzałam na niego. Dopiero teraz też dokładnie się mu przyjrzałam. Te białe włosy, ta blada twarz... Kogoś mi przypominał, tylko nie mogłam przypomnieć sobie kogo takiego.

\- Uwolnisz mnie ? - spytałam. Jednak nie liczyłam na to. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mogę - odparł. - Gdybym cię uwolnił Gray, Rogue, Ren i jeszcze inni ścigaliby cię - zmarszczyłam ponownie drzwi i spojrzałam na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Co takiego im zrobiłam, oprócz tego, że moja krew jest taka przyciągająca? Widząc mój pytający wzrok, westchnął ciężko. - Graya pociąga twoja krew, działa na niego jak magnes. Ledwo udaje mi się go trzymać od ciebie z daleka, co ma mi za złe. Przyznam, że twoja krew też mnie przyciąga, ale mi jakoś udaje się nad tym zapanować, może to dlatego, że jestem od niego starszy. - stwierdził.- Ren jest na ciebie wściekły za zabicie jego ukochanej Sherry, a jak on zacznie cię ścigać, to Hibiki, Eve i Jenny też pójdą za nim. Zaś twoi towarzysze zabili Stinga, który był najlepszym przyjacielem Rogue, a ten mówi, że to wszystko przez ciebie i to twoja wina, za co masz zapłacić za śmierć jego towarzysza. Nie tylko on. Orga, Rufus i Minerva też tak sądzą - wyjaśnił. - Sama widzisz zarobiłaś sobie wrogów z każdej strony - dodał, na co ja zwyczajnie prychnęłam.

\- Jeszcze mnie nie znasz i nie wiesz...

\- Ale chętnie poznam - przerwał mi i uśmiechnął się lekko. Fuknęłam i zwyczajnie znów odwróciłam się do niego plecami. Zapadła między nami cisza i zrobiła się dziwna atmosfera. - Zrozum nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Nie chcę, aby też coś ci się stało - oznajmił nagle, po dosyć dłuższej chwili. Zdrętwiałam. Teraz naprawdę nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. - Sam wiele przeszedłem w swoim długowiecznym życiu. Moi rodzice zostali zabici przez łowców - wyjawił, na co ja zerknęłam na niego przez ramię. Patrzył przed siebie, a z jego twarzy nie mogłam wyczytać żadnej emocji. - Byłem wściekły, przecież oni nic im takiego nie zrobili. Byli zwyczajnymi wampirami, nie szkodzili ludziom, żyli na uboczu. Dlatego też zemściłem się. Pozbawiłem ich życia, co pociągnęło za sobą spore skutki i nieprzyjemne konsekwencje, które musiałem przyjąć. Teraz też żałuję, żałuję tego co zrobiłem. Zrozumiałem, że to nie tędy droga - przeniósł swój wzrok na mnie, na co ja wzdrygnęłam się, bo w jego spojrzeniu było tyle emocji, tyle bólu i żalu. - Dlatego pytam się, dlaczego szukasz tej osoby ? Co ci takiego zrobiła ? - spytał, na co ja podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy.

\- Przez niego straciłam rodziców - oznajmiłam i wzięłam głęboki oddech, przypominając sobie to co się stało. - Zabił ich. Zwyczajnie pozbawił ich życia, gdy miałam zaledwie dziesięć lat - w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy, ale uparcie je powstrzymywałam. - Matka zginęła na moich oczach. Później razem z rodzeństwem poprzysięgliśmy, że go odnajdziemy i zemścimy się na nim... Nie minęło parę lat jak dowiedziałam się o śmierci mojej siostry - pierwsze łzy spłynęły po moich policzkach, gdy nie dałam rady ich powstrzymać. - Straciła życie w starciu z nim. Dlatego tak go szukam... Dlatego chcę go znaleźć. Chcę by zapłacił za to co mi zrobił, za to, ze odebrał mi rodzinę... - powiedziałam i zwyczajnie się rozpłakałam. Nie spodziewałam się tego po nim, ale zbliżył się do mnie i zwyczajnie mnie przytulił. Tego było za wiele i sama przytuliłam się do niego, płacząc, a raczej zwyczajnie wyjąc. Coś we mnie pękło i nie potrafiłam już tego powstrzymać, tej fali płaczu. Przez lata zbierany ból, żal, kumulujące się cierpienie i bezsilność, zwyczajnie teraz znalazło swoje ujście. Nie wiem ile minęło czasu, gdy tak płakałam, ale w końcu przestałam i siedziałam tylko przytulona do niego, pociągając nosem. Ostatecznie odsunął się lekko ode mnie, by spojrzeć na moją zapłakaną twarz i dotknąć dłońmi moich policzków. Starł z nich łzy, a ja spojrzałam w jego oczy. Ponownie wyczułam, że coś się zmieniło. Coś, przez co poczułam jak moje serce zaczyna szybciej bić, jakby miało ochotę uciec z mojej klatki piersiowej.

\- Hmm... - zamruczał. - Jesteśmy tacy sami - stwierdził cichym i takim delikatnym głosem, na co ja zwyczajnie zamarłam. Serce biło mi jeszcze mocniej, zaś moje oczy rozszerzyły się. Nie wiem skąd, ale nagle zapragnęłam aby mnie pocałował i wziął w ramiona, bym zapomniała o wszystkim co nas otacza. Jakby wyczuwając co się ze mną dzieje, przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej. W głowie mi huczało, biłam się z własnymi myślami. Rozum wrzeszczał abym go odepchnęła, ale moje ciało i serce zwyczajnie nie chciały słuchać. Jeszcze nigdy tak się nie czułam, jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie pragnęłam tak czyjegoś dotyku. Coś było ze mną nie tak, tylko nie mogłam zrozumieć co. Wszystko jednak przestało mieć znaczenie, gdy poczułam jego usta na swoich. Wszystkie zbędne myśli odpłynęły, a ja pragnęłam już tylko jego. Oddałam pocałunek, przesuwając swoje dłonie i obejmując go nimi za szyję. Zwykły pocałunek przerodził się w bardziej namiętny, a ja jak nigdy nie miałam nic przeciwko. To było jak narkotyk, nie potrafiłam tego powstrzymać, a raczej nie chciałam tego robić. Pchnął mnie lekko i opadliśmy na pryczę, która skrzypnęła cicho. Zawisł nade mną, opierając się na jednej dłoni, zaś drugą oparł na moim biodrze, nie przerywając pocałunków. Po chwili oderwał się od moich ust i spojrzał na mnie. Ciężko oddychałam odwzajemniając spojrzenie i oblizując przy tym usta. Znów mnie pocałował, a ja bez wahania oddałam pocałunek i jęknęłam mu cicho w usta, na co on zaśmiał się cicho. Poczułam jak jego dłoń wędruje po moim boku i wzdrygnęłam się lekko, co on wyczuł. - Mam przerwać? - spytał, obserwując mnie. Odetchnęłam głęboko, czułam jak moje ciało pragnie jego dotyku i wewnątrz mnie rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło.

\- Nie - wyszeptałam, ale coś nie dawało mi spokoju. - Ale dlaczego ja? - spytałam cicho.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział i pocałował mnie. - Stałaś się dla mnie kimś ważnym - wymamrotał pomiędzy pocałunkami. - Pragnę cię, chcę cię, to coś więcej niż zwykłą żądza krwi... - dodał jeszcze, a ja już o nic więcej nie pytałam tylko pocałowałam go zachłannie. Też go pragnęłam i chciałam czuć, że jest przy mnie. Nawet nie spostrzegłam momentu, gdy oboje straciliśmy swoje ubrania, wszystko potoczyło się zbyt szybko. Ale nie żałowałam niczego, zwyczajnie dałam się ponieść tym wszystkim uczuciom i tej chwili...

Gdy się obudziłam, przez kratę wpadały pierwsze promienie słońca. Nikogo nie było przy mnie i pomyślałam, że był to tylko zwykły sen. Jednakże zaraz odrzuciłam tę myśl, gdyż po pierwsze byłam przykryta kocem i nie miałam na sobie nic poza tym, a po drugie piekła mnie szyja. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i dotknęłam dłonią bolącego miejsca. Pod palcami wyczułam dziwny ślad, jakby po ugryzieniu. Wracały do mnie wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy, na co zwyczajnie poczułam jak pieką mnie policzki. Dałam się ponieść, ale miała to dziwne uczucie, że niczego nie żałowałam. Wtem drzwi zostały gwałtownie otworzone, a w progu stanął on. Instynktownie wyczułam, że coś jest nie tak. Coś go trapiło, nie dawało mu spokoju, co było widać w jego zachowaniu. Zaraz też podszedł do mnie i usiadł na pryczy obok mnie.

\- Wybacz - mruknął i podniósł rękę, po czym dotknął opuszkami palców śladu na mojej szyi, na co zareagowałam przyjemnym dreszczem. - Wczoraj nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać i przez to naznaczyłem cię jako swoją wybrankę - oznajmił cicho, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć poczucie winy. Otworzyłam usta zaskoczona ta informacją, ale nie potrafiłam nic powiedzieć. - Siłą woli powstrzymywałem się, aby cię nie skrzywdzić, nie sprawiać ci bólu, ale tego nie dałem rady już powstrzymać - spuścił głowę. Milczałam, ale zaraz jedną dłoń położyłam na jego dłoni, która dotykała mojej szyi, zaś drugą dotknęłam jego policzka, gładząc go.

\- Spokojnie, to... - zaczęłam, ale nie dał mi skończyć, bo podniósł głowę i spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Ale teraz jesteś naznaczona jako moja wybranka - przerwał mi. - Według naszego prawa nikt nie może cię skrzywdzić, choćby nie wiem co, ale też będziesz musiała poświecić swoje dawne życie, rezygnując z tego co do tej pory robiłaś, kim byłaś - oznajmił, ale ja pokręciłam głową.

\- Ciii... Spokojnie, to... - znów chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale ponownie nie dał mi dojść do słowa.

\- Musiałabyś zrezygnować z bycia łowczynią, zrezygnować z marzeń - oznajmił. - Zerwać wszelkie kontakty z najbliższymi, przez co pewnie znienawidzą cię i nie będą chcieli cię znać - ciągnął dalej, a ja czułam, że zaraz mu przywalę, jak nie da mi dojść do słowa. - Przeze mnie masz tylko kłopoty i pełno problemów z każdej strony. Przeze mnie tylko...

\- Zamknij się i daj mi coś powiedzieć! - warknęłam w końcu, przerywając mu. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony i otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął. - Nie wiem czemu, ale coś się zmieniło i ty też to czujesz. Jakoś... Dam sobie radę, damy sobie radę - stwierdziłam i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Jakoś stałeś się dla mnie kimś ważnym i ja... Nie mogę tego tak zostawić - wzięłam jego dłonie w swoje i spojrzałam na niego z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Wiesz, że powinnam cię nienawidzić. Powinnam po tym wszystkim powiedzieć, że to był błąd, albo podjąć gierkę i zdobyć informacje, wykorzystując cię, by później zabić, ale... Nie mogę, nie potrafię jakimś cudem tego zrobić. Jakoś nie mogę ci tego zrobić, przez to co ty zrobiłeś i czujesz, przez to jak ja cię widzę, co czuję względem ciebie, Lyon - wyznałam, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku i niedowierzaniu. Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie, jednak zaraz wstał i odwrócił się plecami do mnie, po czym spuścił głowę. Stał tak zaciskając dłonie w pięści i coś mamrotał. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, czyżbym źle odczytała jego uczucia i myśli ? Albo to on bał się czegoś, tylko czego? Wstałam, okrywając się kocem i stanęłam za nim, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - O co chodzi? Pomyliłam się? Lyon, powiedz mi co jest nie tak... - poprosiłam, ale on wyprostował się i jakby spiął nieco. - Lyon ?

\- Gdy poznasz prawdę, inaczej na mnie spojrzysz... - oznajmił nagle zimnym tonem. Cofnęłam rękę, czując jak po moich plecach przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nagle jakby zrobiło się chłodniej.

\- Co? - spytałam zdezorientowana tym wszystkim. - O czym ty mówisz ?

\- Szukasz Vastia'i, prawda ? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Milczałam i on też. Cisza stawała się zbyt ciężka, ale nie potrafiłam nic powiedzieć i to on w końcu ją przerwał. - On jest bliżej niż myślisz. Jest naprawdę blisko - wyjawił i odwrócił się. Jego wzrok spoczął na mnie, a ja zwyczajnie zamarłam, przerażona. Jego oczy zaiskrzyły się czerwienią. Dopiero po tym zrozumiałam co się działo, co ukrywał. To był moment, ale wiedziałam jakie będą jego kolejne słowa. - Vastia to ja. To moje nazwisko rodowe i to ja zabiłem twoich rodziców na twoich oczach - wyznał, a ja zwyczajnie opadłam na pryczę, nie potrafiąc nic powiedzieć, zrobić. Mogłam jedynie słuchać. - Tak widziałem cię wtedy. Tą małą, bezbronną dziewczynkę. Mogłem cię wtedy zabić, tak jak i resztę twojego rodzeństwa, ale... Nie zrobiłem tego. Po prostu odszedłem wtedy, nawet nie wiem dlaczego - wyjaśnił, a ja w głowie miałam mętlik. Osoba, która zabiła moich rodziców. Osoba, która odpowiadała za śmierć mojej siostry. Osoba, którą szukałam i chciałam zabić. Osoba, która ostatecznie mi pomogła i przed którą się otworzyłam, to jedna i ta sama postać!

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? - wyszeptałam, czując jak po policzkach spływają mi łzy, czując ból w okolicy serca. Spuściłam wzrok, próbując przetrawić wszystkie informacje. - Czy wiedziałeś od samego początku? - spytałam, podnosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Na początku nie wiedziałem - zaczął cicho. - Nie poznałem cię, bo zapamiętałem cię jako to wystraszone dziecko. Potem, gdy powiedziałaś dlaczego mnie szukasz, coś zacząłem kojarzyć, ale nie przejąłem się tym, co innego zaprzątało mi głowę... Dopiero po tym jak zasnęłaś, wróciły te myśli. Przyglądając się tobie, gdy spałaś zrozumiałem. Wszystkie elementy odnalazły swe miejsce i zrozumiałem kim jesteś, kogo naznaczyłem - oznajmił i sam spuścił wzrok. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym znów spojrzał na mnie. - Stało się, nie mogę już tego cofnąć. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to co wtedy ci powiedziałem, o tym jak zginęli moi rodzice, o mojej zemście i późniejszym życiu, to prawda - odparł, a ja nie wiedziałam co mam myśleć. Otuliłam się bardziej kocem i spuściłam głowę, pozwalając łzom spływać w dół. Jednak słuchałam tego co miał do powiedzenia. - Ja naprawdę żałuję tego co zrobiłem. Twoi rodzice zabili moich, za co zemściłem się, lecz wtedy, gdy zobaczyłem cię taką wystraszoną i przerażoną, coś się we mnie zmieniło. Odszedłem wtedy, ale pożałowałem swojego czynu. Nie wiedziałem co mam ze sobą zrobić. To było takie... Żałowałem tego tak bardzo, że w końcu po latach chciałem ze sobą skończyć. Nie tak przecież wychowali mnie rodzice, nie to im przyrzekłem. Złamałem dane im słowo i wyrządziłem tobie krzywdę. Chciałem zniknąć z tego świata, ale wtedy spotkałem twoją siostrę. Znalazła mnie na tamtym klifie przed wchodem Słońca. Powiedziałem jej co chcę zrobić, jednak ona nie słuchała mnie i rozpoczęła tę walkę. Nie chciałem jej zabijać, nie chciałem jej krzywdzić - wyjaśniał gorączkowo. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego. Widziałam w jego oczach ten ból, skruchę i znak, że to co mówił było prawdą. - Nie chciała słuchać wyjaśnień, powiedziała, że jeśli ona tego nie zrobi, to zrobicie to wy, i że zapłacę za to co wam zrobiłem. Rzuciła się na mnie, a ja ją tylko odepchnąłem. Zatrzymała się na brzegu klifu, by zaraz ponownie ruszyć na mnie z zamiarem zaatakowania, ale była na samej krawędzi i grunt osunął jej się spod nóg. Straciła równowagę i runęła w dół. Chciałem ją ratować, ruszyłem nawet biegiem w jej stronę, lecz nie zdążyłem. Spadła z krzykiem w przepaść, zginęła rozbijając się o skały... - patrzyłam przerażona na niego, słuchając jak opowiadał o tym co się wydarzyło tam na klifie. Wiedziałam jak zginęła, bo tak znaleźliśmy ją z Leo, więc oboje wtedy domyśliliśmy się co musiało się stać. Spuściłam głowę szlochając. - Po tym wszystkim stchórzyłem, uciekłem i ukryłem się. Byłem tchórzem, zamiast zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami, wolałem się ukryć. Przestałem używać swojego nazwiska, a nawet swoim ludziom i przyjaciołom zakazałem zwracania się do mnie w ten sposób. Chciałem zapomnieć o tym, wymazać to wszystko. Od tamtej pory stałem się po prostu Lyonem, albo Lyonem z Lamia Scale. Jednak i tak nie potrafiłem pogodzić się z tym wszystkim -skończył wyjaśniać.

\- Wyjdź... - wyszeptałam, bo tyle mogłam powiedzieć. To było zbyt wiele.

\- Co ? - spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Wyjdź - powtórzyłam głośniej i spojrzałam na niego. W moim spojrzeniu czaił się ból, złość, ta nienawiść i to uczucie zdrady. Nagle jakby wszystkie emocje wzięły górę. - Odejdź! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - wrzasnęłam. - Nie przychodź już więcej do mnie! Okłamałeś mnie! - wydarłam się, dając się ponieść tym wszystkim emocjom. - Nie chcę cię znać! Nie chcę cię widzieć! Zostaw mnie! Odejdź i nie wracaj... - głos mi się załamał i opuściłam głowę, płakać. Usłyszałam jego kroki i to jak trzaska drzwiami. Wyszedł, odszedł tak jak chciałam. Wrzasnęłam, zanosząc się jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem. Czułam jakby mi ktoś wyrwał serce, przy czym podeptał je, a potem rozdarł na kawałki i kawałeczki, a następnie rozrzucił jak konfetti. Jak mogłam tego nei zauważyć? Jak mogłam wcześniej nie poznać go, tylko pozwolić zbliżyć się mu? Jak mogłam poczuć cokolwiek do niego? Bo ewidentnie było to coś.

Nie wiem ile minęło już godzin. Pół. Jedna. Dwie. Trzy. Pół dnia. A może dzień ? Leżałam na posłaniu rozmyślając o tym wszystkim. Nie miałam już nawet siły na płacz. Biłam się z myślą, że nieświadomie oddałam swe serce wrogowi. Jakby nie patrząc, oboje ulegliśmy tym pieprzonym uczuciom.

Nagle usłyszałam jakiś hałas. Jakieś krzyki i wybuchy dobiegające gdzieś z oddali. Podniosłam się, próbując zrozumieć co się tam działo. Zaraz jednak pojawiła się myśl, że może to oni po mnie przyszli. Musiało minąć przynajmniej pięć dni, może tydzień. W tym czasie na pewno Dragneel ze swoja grupą tu dotarł, a w tym mój brat też powinien. A teraz przyszli mnie ratować. Eva, Aelin, Kaiba, Lukas i jego drużyna, Dragneel wraz ze swoją drużyną. Oni wszyscy atakują ich, aby mnie stąd wydostać! Poderwałam się gwałtownie z pryczy, stając na równe nogi. Nagle do mnie dotarła ta cała sytuacja. Walka się zaczęła, ktoś zginie, a już na pewno Lyon, przez co poczułam, ze nie mogę tego tak zostawić. Zamarłam zwyczajnie, gdy uświadomiłam sobie co w pierwszej chwili chciałam zrobić. Chciałam biec mu na ratunek, a przecież on mnie zranił. Przecież mam być na niego zła, wściekła, mam go nienawidzić! Usiadłam gwałtownie na pryczy. Co się ze mną działo? Ja nie mogę, nie potrafię, nie umiem... Nie mogę się zdecydować. Złapałam się za głowę, a tysiąc myśli wypełniło mój umysł. Z jednej strony chciałam zostać tutaj i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń, lecz z drugiej strony jakaś siła pchała mnie, abym biegła ratować go. Byłam zagubiona, nie wiedziałam co robić. W końcu to do mnie dotarło. To co czułam, to co się zmieniło. Zrozumiałam w końcu, że pokochałam go, tylko nie wiedziałam co robić. Kochałam go, a jednocześnie nienawidziłam. Znikąd jednak pojawiło się w mojej głowie wspomnienie i przypomniały mi się słowa matki: "Jeśli nie wiesz co zrobić, to idź za głosem serca. Wsłuchaj się w to co ci mówi. Rób to co ci podpowiada intuicja i co ona ci karze, a wtedy zdobędziesz wszystko. Zdobędziesz to na czym ci najbardziej zależy". Ale co podpowiadało mi serce ? Co mówiło, co kazało, na czym mi najbardziej zależało? Na życiu w samotności bez niego, czy na życiu obok niego, ale poświęcając swoje dawne życie? W końcu podjęłam decyzję, wiedziałam co też mam zrobić. Podziękowałam w duchu mamie, za te słowa, za to, że dzięki niej zrozumiałam czego chcę. Szybko zerwałam się z pryczy i w tempie ekspresowym pozbierałam swoje ubrania i założyłam je. Zaraz też znalazłam się przy drzwiach i z nadzieją złapałam za klamkę. Nie były jednak zamknięte, bo otworzyłam je bez trudu. Nie marnując czasu na zastanowienia, ruszyłam biegiem przed siebie. Błądziłam korytarzami, lecz jakimś cudem znalazłam wyjście z tych lochów. Dalej już poszło jak z płatka, bo znałam na pamięć rozmieszczanie na tym poziomie.

Odgłosy walki były coraz bardziej wyraźniejsze. Dobiegłam do drzwi frontowych i pchnęłam je, po czym znalazłam się na schodach. Przede mną, na dziedzińcu, w świetle księżyca w pełni rozgrywała się bitwa. Widziałam wielu rannych i niektórych martwych. Gorączkowo rozejrzałam sie szukając Lyona i po chwili dostrzegłam go walczącego z moim bratem. Nie namyślając się długo, ruszyłam biegiem w ich stronę, nie zważając na to, że mogę od kogoś oberwać.

\- Stójcie! - krzyknęłam. - Nie walczcie! - próbowałam przekrzyczeć hałas bitwy. Usłyszał mnie, bo odepchnął jakoś Lukasa i odwrócił się plecami do niego, patrząc na mnie zaskoczony, ale to był błąd z jego strony. Mój brat wykorzystał sytuację i podniósł się, a następnie przymierzył do ciosu. - Nie, Luke! Zatrzymaj się! - wrzasnęłam. Chciałam jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy nich. Byłam już tak blisko, jeszcze tylko kawałek... - Nie zabijaj go! - krzyknęłam najgłośniej jak umiałam. Mój krzyk rozniósł się echem po całym dziedzińcu, co wywołało zaskoczenie u innych i zatrzymało wszelkie walki. Nie widziałam jednak tego, bo moim celem było co innego. W ostatniej chwili odepchnęłam Lyona, ale tym samym przyjęłam cios brata wymierzony w wampira.

\- Aleisha - wyszeptał przerażony Lukas, na co ja jednak uśmiechnęłam się słabo. Przez chwilę stałam tak patrząc na niego, ale zaraz kaszlnęłam, plując krwią.

\- To nic. To tylko mała rana... - odparłam upadając na kolana. Złapałam za długi nóż brata wbity w mój brzuch i zacisnęłam zęby. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęłam go i krzyknęłam krótko z bólu. Wypuściłam z rąk broń, która z brzdękiem uderzyła o kamienie, którymi wyłożony był dziedziniec. Dotknęłam dłonią rany i wyczułam krew pomiędzy palcami. Spojrzałam na nie i kaszlnęłam jeszcze raz, plując ponownie krwią, po czym osunęłam się na posadzkę.

\- Aleisha... - zaczął mój brat, upadając przy mnie na kolana - Dlaczego ?

\- Czemu to zrobiłaś? - spytał Lyon, klękając przy mnie i pochylając sie lekko nade mną.

\- Bo zrozumiałam co się zmieniło - stwierdziłam. - Bracie... - zwróciłam się do Lukasa. - Nie miej mi tego za złe, ale wszystko się zmieniło, zrozumiałam to. Poza tym to było tak jak w tym powiedzeniu: Oko za oko, ząb za ząb - zakaszlałam. - Ale istnieje też inne: Chcesz być szczęśliwy na chwilę? Zemścij się. Chcesz być szczęśliwy na zawsze? Przebacz. A ja... Ja przebaczyłam Lyonowi Vastia, a nawet... Pokochałam go - wyszeptałam. Czułam jak powoli opuszczają mnie siły. Wzięłam brata za rękę. - Teraz to widzę, teraz rozumiem. Zobacz do czego doprowadziło nasze pragnienie zemsty. Tyle osób straciło przez to życie, tyle rodzin rozbiliśmy. Tyle dzieci straciło swoich rodziców, a rodzice swoje dzieci. I nie mówię tu tylko o ludziach, bo zabiliśmy wiele niewinnych stworzeń i do czego to nas doprowadziło? Do tego, że praktycznie nic nie zyskaliśmy - spojrzałam bratu w oczy. Pierwszy raz zobaczyłam jak płacze. Gdy zginęła Carine, nie płakał lub ukrył to przede mną, a teraz nie potrafił powstrzymać łez, które spływały mu po policzkach, kapiąc na moją dłoń. - Nie płacz, proszę - wyszeptałam.

\- Jak mam nie płakać, skoro tracę drugą siostrę? - odparł wycierając wolną dłonią łzy z policzków. Spojrzałam na Lyona i słabo się uśmiechnęłam.

\- Wybacz mi. To co wtedy powiedziałam, to nie miałam tego na myśli. Ja po prostu... Tego było za dużo, ale w końcu zrozumiałam. Pokochałam cię w tak krótkim czasie i dziękuję ci za wszystko. Za to, że pokazałeś mi prawdę. Za to, że mnie zmieniłeś. Dziękuję ci za...

\- Nie mów tak - przerwał mi nagle. - Nie możesz umrzeć. Nie możesz mnie zostawić.

\- Lyon... - wyszeptałam, ostatkiem sił wyciągnęłam w górę rękę i dotknęłam dłonią jego policzka. Uśmiechnęłam się przez łzy.

\- Kocham ją - zwrócił się do Lukasa, Lyon i utkwił w nim wzrok. - Kocham ją - powtórzył. - Jest jedyną, która mnie zmieniła, wyprowadziła z tego mroku. Nie pozwolę jej odejść. Możesz być później na mnie zły, ale zrobię to nawet bez twojej zgody. To jedyny sposób, aby żyła - oznajmił i pochylił się nade mną. Nie rozumiałam o co mu chodzi. - Wybacz, ale to będzie bolesne. Wytrzymaj jakoś, proszę - wyszeptał mi do ucha i dopiero wtedy zrozumiałam. Zrozumiałam, gdy wbił się kłami w moją szyję, w miejsce gdzie miałam ślad po jego ugryzieniu. Chciał mnie ratować od śmierci poprzez zamianę w wampira. Wysysał mi krew wstrzykując przy tym swój jad. Tylko tak mógł to zrobić. Słyszałam kiedyś o tym jak zmienia się ludzi w wampiry. Wypijają część krwi, by uzupełnić brakującą część swoim jadem, który krążył po ciele naprawiając szkody i poprawiając niedoskonałości oraz ulepszając ciało, przy czym towarzyszył niewyobrażalny ból. Dlatego prosił abym wytrzymała to, bo właśnie teraz nadchodziły męczarnie. Wszystko mnie bolało i paliło żywym ogniem. Tak jakby ktoś przypalał mnie, albo kładł na rozżarzonym do czerwoności żelazie lub nawet sprawił, że w moich żyłach zamiast krwi był ogień. Nie wiem, ale chyba zaczęłam krzyczeć, bo Lyon odsunął się ode mnie. Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba też się rzucałam, bo pochylił się i przycisnął mnie za ramiona do posadzki, prosząc abym wytrzymała to. Jego głos dobiegał do mnie jakby zza ściany i traciłam ostrość widzenia. Słyszałam krzyki brata i chyba Lyona, albo to ja się tak wydzierałam. Nie wiem, ostatnie co pamiętam to widok twarzy ukochanego, przepełnioną bólem i uczuciem winy. Potem już nic nie czułam, bo ogarnęła mnie ciemność.

Otworzyłam oczy. Widziałam wszystko teraz tak wyraźnie. Słyszałam też o wiele lepiej, niż wcześniej. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Znajdowałam się w jakiejś przyciemnionej komnacie i leżałam na wielkim czerwonym łożu z baldachimem. Musiałam zostać tutaj przeniesiona oraz przebrana, bo nie miałam na sobie swoich ubrań, a bladoniebieską sukienkę z miękkiego i cienkiego materiału. Dotknęłam ręką brzucha i przez materiał nie wyczułam żadnej rany, ani blizny. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy to się wydarzyło naprawdę, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak. Ja naprawdę zostałam przemieniona. Usłyszałam nagle czyjeś kroki. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju wszedł on.

\- Lyon - wyszeptałam, na co on uśmiechnął się i podszedł do mnie.

\- Już się obudziłaś. Za pewne też wyczułaś już zmiany - odparł i usiadł obok mnie na łóżku. Spojrzałam na niego z lekka jeszcze nie wszystko rozumiejąc i dotknęłam dłonią śladu na szyi.

\- Ty naprawdę zmieniłeś mnie w wampira - wyszeptałam.

\- Tak - potwierdził. - Ale zrozumiem jeśli jesteś na mnie zła za to. Jednakże to był jedyny sposób, abym cię...

\- Jak możesz myśleć, że jestem zła na ciebie? - przerwałam mu. - Nie zmieniłam zdania - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Wyciągnęłam rękę i dotknęłam dłonią jego policzka. - A teraz będę mogła spędzić wieczność u twego boku - dodałam. Zbliżył się do mnie. Jego twarz była tak blisko mojej, przez co zapragnęłam, by mnie teraz pocałował. Zaraz też to uczynił, na co ja oddawałam pocałunek z taką samą pasją. Oderwaliśmy się po chwili od siebie, z lekkimi uśmiechami na twarzy. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi wcześniej, że pokocham wroga i zostanę wampirem, to bym go zwyczajnie wyśmiała.

\- Chodź, wszyscy czekają na ciebie - powiedział. Zdziwiłam się nieco.

\- To oni tu są ? Brat, przyjaciele i inni ?

\- Tak, są tutaj - potwierdził. Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę.

\- Ale... To ile trwał moja przemiana ? - spytałam.

\- Całkiem krótko - odparł. - Zaledwie cztery dni.

\- Cztery dni?! - powtórzyłam o wiele za głośno. Lyon skrzywił się lekko.

\- O pół tonu ciszej - odparł jednak rozbawiony. - Uszy twoich przyjaciół mogą ucierpieć.

\- Wybacz - odparłam zawstydzona.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się - stwierdził i wziął mnie za rękę, po czym oboje wstaliśmy z łóżka, a następnie wyszliśmy z pokoju i ruszyliśmy korytarzem. Słyszałam dochodzącą z oddali rozmowę. W końcu zatrzymaliśmy się przed jakimiś drzwiami, a głosy stały się głośniejsze i wyraźniejsze. Ktoś się z kimś kłócił i chyba rozpoczął bójkę, bo zaraz zostali rozdzieleni przez jakąś dziewczynę. Ktoś inny podrywał kogoś i komplementował go zawzięcie. Stawiałam na Kaibę, bo tylko on był do tego zdolny. Poczułam też jakiś dosyć nieprzyjemny zapach.

\- Co tak śmierdzi ? - spytałam, krzywiąc się.

\- A to tylko Dragneel, Marvel, Redfox i Cheney - odparł. Spojrzałam na niego pytającym spojrzeniem. - Wilkołaki - wyjaśnił.

\- To one tak śmierdzą ? Poza tym nie wiedziałam, że wampiry trzymają z wilkołakami i że Natsu oraz Rogue nimi są.

\- My dla wilkołaków też tak pachniemy - oznajmił. - I niektóre wampiry trzymają z wilkołakami, jeśli przynosi to korzyść obu stronom. A co do Dragneela i Cheneya, to są nimi od niedawna - wyjaśnił mi.

\- Rozumiem - odparłam. Lyon otworzył drzwi i weszliśmy do pomieszczenia. Naprawdę byli tu wszyscy, których znałam i nie tylko oni, bo tych, których widziałam po raz pierwszy, to na pewno towarzysze Lyona.

\- Aleisha! - zawołała Eva.

\- Eva - odparłam wesoło.

\- Aleisha! -odparła donośnym głosem Aelin.

\- Aelin! - dodałam.

\- Kaiba. - oznajmił Kaiba, na co wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego pytająco. - No co ? W końcu ktoś musiał to powiedzieć - stwierdził, zaczesując dłonią włosy do tyłu, na co kilka innych dziewczyn westchnęło z zachwytu. Zaśmiałam się. Cały on, musiał być w centrum uwagi i oczywiście nie omieszkał się przy tym podrywać dziewczyny. Nim cokolwiek zrobiłam innego, Eva i Aelin podbiegły do mnie i rzuciły mi się na szyję. - Tak się bałyśmy o ciebie - powiedziały jednocześnie, na co ja przytuliłam je.

\- Tylko bez płaczu mi tu. Jakoś się trzymam - odparłam. Roześmiały się i odsunęły ode mnie.

\- Teraz to mogłabyś zostać uznana jako najładniejsza kobieta w kraju - oznajmiła Aelin.

\- Bez przesady, aż tak piękna nie jestem - mruknęłam, przewracając oczami.

\- Ty się widocznie dzisiaj w lustrze nie widziałaś - odparła wesoło. - Wampiryzm ci służy - stwierdziła.

\- Ej, Aleisha - zaczęła cichym głosem Eva i zbliżyła się do mnie, a ja wiedziałam co zaraz powie. Była taka przewidywalna. - A czy to prawda, że ty z nim ? No wiesz co - spytała mnie konspiracyjnym szeptem i spoglądając na mnie znacząco. Usłyszałam ciche śmiechy i parsknięcia. Nie wiem, ale jeśli wampiry się rumienią, to chyba byłam czerwona jak cegła.

\- Eva! - krzyknęłam zawstydzona.

\- Ha! Wiedziałam! - oznajmiła z tryumfem. - I jak było ? - zapytała. Miałam ochotę rozszarpać ją na strzępy. Ona z niczym się nie kryje i zawsze musiała być taka dosłowna.

\- Aleisha! Ale jesteś teraz piękna - w moją stronę zmierzał własnie Kaiba. - Może tak dasz się... - nie dokończył, bo przerwałam mu, uderzając go w twarz, co z resztą zawsze robiłam, gdy wysnuwał jakąkolwiek propozycję, bo oczywiście nigdy nie rezygnował z tej próby umówienia się ze mną, pomimo tego, że słyszał, bądź i nie chciał tego słyszeć, co przed chwilą spytała mnie Eva. Zazwyczaj też tylko kończył z podbitym okiem, albo guzem na czole, ale tym razem skutek był nieco inny. Wylądował na ścianie ze złamanym nosem, przy czym zrobił w niej dziurę. Spojrzałam na niego, potem na swoją dłoń. To znów na niego i na swoją dłoń.

\- To ja jestem aż tak silna? - spytałam sama siebie zdziwiona.

\- ŁAŁ! Ale się napaliłem! Walcz ze mną! - wrzasnął nagle Natsu, podbiegając do mnie. Skrzywiłam się, może inne wampiry były do tego przyzwyczajone, albo ignorowały ten zapach, ale ja nie potrafiłam. Nie teraz, gdy pierwszy raz czułam coś takiego.

\- Nie, bo śmierdzisz - odparłam, temu jednak to nie wystarczyło.

\- Walcz ze mną! - nawet nie ruszyły go moje słowa. Właściwie to tego mogłam się spodziewać po Dragneelu.

\- Natsu! Daj jej spokój - skarciła go czerwonowłosa kobieta, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie. Poznałam ją, bo to moja idolka. Jedna z najlepszych łowczyń w kraju, Tytania Erza Scarlet. Natsu skulił się pod wpływem jej wzroku.

\- Aye, sir - wyjąkał. Dopiero też teraz rozejrzałam się po zebranych. Nigdzie nie widziałam jednak mojego brata.

\- Gdzie jest Luke? - spytałam, a Lyon podszedł do mnie i wziął mnie za rękę.

\- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do niego - poprowadził mnie do innego pokoju, gdzie znajdował się mój brat. - Zostawię was na chwilę samych - odparł i wyszedł. Podeszłam do brata, który stał odwrócony plecami do mnie i wyglądał przez okno.

\- Bracie... - zaczęłam, a on dopiero teraz odwrócił się do mnie. Staliśmy tak dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, patrząc na siebie.

\- Miałaś rację - powiedział w końcu. - Zbyt mocno pragnęliśmy zemsty i sami doprowadziliśmy do tego wszystkiego.

\- Widocznie tak miało być - odparłam. Podszedł do mnie. Wyciągnął ręce i przygarnął mnie do siebie, przytulając.

\- Przez to wszystko straciłem Carine, a teraz mało co nie zabiłem ciebie, jednakże on uratował cię. Chociaż cześć mnie go nienawidzi, nie godzi się na to, chce go zabić, to jednak widząc co zrobił, i że coś was łączy, jakoś to akceptuję - powiedział.

\- Bracie... - uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wtuliłam w niego. Nie wiedziałam co mu odpowiedzieć. Akceptował to. Bałam się, że nie zechce mnie znać, przez to kim się stałam, ale on to akceptował. - Dziękuję - wyszeptałam w końcu i łzy szczęścia popłynęły mi po policzkach.

\- No już nie płacz, bo pomyślę, że znów coś źle zrobiłem - odparł. Odsunęłam się od niego i wytarłam łzy.

\- To łzy szczęścia braciszku.

\- Moja siostra stała się wampirem. Jakby mi to ktoś wcześniej powiedział, to najpierw bym go wyśmiał, a potem zwyczajnie zabił - zaśmiał się. On się śmiał. Pierwszy raz słyszałam jak się śmieje.

\- Luke, ty... Ty się zaśmiałeś ? - spytałam zdziwiona.

\- Kiedyś trzeba zacząć - odparł. - Zmieniłaś wszystkich - stwierdził. - Mnie, Vastia'ę i jeszcze innych. Ciesz się życiem i bądź szczęśliwa u jego boku, siostrzyczko. Masz moje błogosławieństwo - odparł. Jeszcze raz mnie przytulił i pocałował w czoło.

\- Dziękuję, bracie - odparłam mu. Po chwili odsunął się ode mnie.

\- Na mnie już pora. Lahar i reszta będą się niecierpliwić. Nie są przyzwyczajeni do spędzania czasu z wampirami i wilkołakami - wyjaśnił. Udał się w stronę drzwi. W progu minął się z Lyonem. - Zaczekaj - zwrócił się do niego. Spojrzeli na siebie i przez chwilę nic nie mówili. - Słuchaj. Jeśli się dowiem, że coś jej zrobiłeś i będzie cierpieć, jeśli uroni chodź jedną łzę przez ciebie, to przysięgam, że cię znajdę i zabiję. Tak powoli, byś to bardzo dobrze poczuł - oznajmił ze złowieszczym tonem.

\- Nie śmiałbym - odpowiedział Lyon. Luke skinął głową i odszedł. - Miał rację, zmieniłaś wszystkich - powiedział mi Lyon, podchodząc do mnie i obejmując mnie w pasie.

\- A ty, zmieniłeś mnie - odparłam patrząc mu w oczy. - Nawzajem sobie pomogliśmy - skinął głowa na potwierdzenie i pocałował mnie.

Od dziś zaczęłam nowy rozdział w moim życiu, spędzając go u jego boku...


End file.
